


Can't you see you're meant to be?

by impossiblestories



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Colepaldi, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossiblestories/pseuds/impossiblestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter/Jenna AU – where Peter Capaldi is a widow (because I couldn’t write him cheating on Elaine, I love them together!) that just got the part of his life, to be The Doctor in Doctor Who. While doing that he develops a huge crush on his co-star Jenna Coleman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jenna was talking with Matt while Prince Charles and Camila were playing with a Dalek prototype making stupid voices when Steven Moffat went to the two actors.

“I have news, come to my office with me.” Matt shook his head, he knew it was something about the new doctor and he truly didn’t want to know, it hurt enough to have to go let alone see a new actor come along. Jenna was excited though, she’d be the one working with the new actor, so she was dead curious to know who was gonna be picked.

“So?” Matt asked and Steven smirked.

“We have a new Doctor already, Peter Capaldi is going to be the 12th Doctor.” Matt smiled, he couldn’t be mad, everyone knew Peter was a great actor and loved Doctor Who. Jenna smiled as well, but she felt intimidated, after all, she was going to be Oscar Winner Peter Capaldi’s companion.

As soon as Moffat dismissed them, Matt hugged Jenna.

“You look worried, what is it?” she giggled and picked at her thumb just like she always did when she was nervous.

“Do you know Capaldi?” Matt smiled softly at his companion.

“I met him a couple of times and every time he was so gentle and humble, I really don’t think you’ll have a problem working with him. I’ll make sure the next Doctor knows his main priority is to take care of one Jenna Louise Coleman.” They both laughed but Jenna was still worried.

_\---------------_

 

Two weeks after Moffat gave her the news her phone rang, it was an unknown number. Who would have her number? If it was about business they’d call her agent, maybe it was a mistake call, she picked it up anyway.

“Hello?”

“Ms. Coleman?” spoke a husky voice, when she didn’t say anything the person continued. “It’s Peter Capaldi here, I asked Moffat for your number I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“No, of course not.” she heard him taking a deep breath.

“So, I’d like to know if you wanted to have lunch with me someday, so we can get to know each other.” He seemed nervous and Jenna thought that was adorable.

“Of course, just tell me when and where.” He chuckled.

“How about tomorrow at The Ritz around 1 o’clock?”

“Deal. I gotta go now, see you tomorrow Peter.”

“See you tomorrow Ms. Coleman.” The way he said her surname made her heart skip a beat. Jenna rolled her eyes at herself and went back to her bed to enjoy her Friday off. Richard wasn’t home (not that he officially lived with her) so she used all her time off to sleep. She’s never been more tired in her life.

_\-----------_

Peter was sitting on the couch still looking at his phone. Jenna seemed nice enough and politely accepted his invitation, he was still worried she and the rest of the world wouldn’t accept him as the new Doctor seeing he was so old and not handsome at all.

“Dad, what’s going on? You’ve been staring at your phone for at least 15 minutes.” Cecily, his 15 year old daughter asked. They made quite a team, after his wife succumbed to cancer 7 years ago he had to raise her on his own. He was proud of his relationship with his daughter, they were much more than father and daughter, they were friends.

“It’s nothing Cissy, I was just talking to Jenna Coleman. I’m taking her out for lunch tomorrow.” Cissy smirked.

“Ohhhh, you didn’t lose time hun dad? I can understand, she’s a hot chick.” He shook his head blushing.

“Not like that! It’s just business, after all, I’ll have to spend 9 months in Cardiff with her.” Cissy knew her father’s fears, even though she knew it was impossible for people not to love him when he’ll be playing the role of his life.

“Dad, you don’t need to worry too much ‘cause even though you’re not funny at all people will love your doctor.”

_\------------_

Jenna was standing in front of The Ritz at exactly 1 o’clock, she took a deep breath and walked in. Sitting in a corner table she saw Peter, she waved shyly and he waved back smiling at her. As she approached the table he stood up and when she was right in front of him he hugged her.

“Nice to finally meet you Ms. Coleman.” She smiled shyly and his eyes focused on her dimple, he thought that was adorable.

“Pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Jenna.” They sat down in front of each other awkwardly.

 

About half an hour later they were talking and laughing as if they knew each other for their whole lives.

“No way! You were in a rock band?” He nodded. “Why have I never knew that?”

“You probably weren’t born yet.” She smirked.

“I was born in 86.” He chuckled.

“See, I was at my best by the end of the 70’s. But changing subject, do you think I can handle all the running in the show?” Jenna held his hand lightly.

“Of course! If Steven trusted you to take this part I believe you can handle it.” He smiled shyly.

“Can you see me as The Doctor?” Jenna giggled.

“Of course I can...” He interrupted her before she could finish her thoughts.

“But Matt will always be your Doctor?” Jenna couldn’t understand how an amazing man like him could be so insecure.

“No! He is my Doctor now, soon it’ll be you. I understand what you’re feeling, I was afraid too. Coming along after Karen was a tough job because she was just so popular and her chemistry with Matt was amazing. I was terrified, but the cast and crew made me feel like I belonged there.” She smiled when he squeezed her hand. “I’ll make sure you feel like that too.” Peter was enchanted by his future co-star, she was so cute, kind and beautiful. Yes, she was undeniably beautiful and didn’t seem to be aware of that. The moment she first smiled at him he knew he was in trouble, she had a boyfriend, a very good-looking boyfriend, and here he was almost 30 years her senior and with a huge crush. Jenna, on the other hand, felt like she was hit on the head, she had no idea what she was feeling, she just knew that she wanted series 8’s filming to start as soon as possible.

_\--------------_

On Monday Jenna arrived at work and found Matt and Moffat talking.

“Morning.” She said and Matt turned to her with a pout.

“I didn’t even leave yet and you’re already cheating on me?” Her eyes widened, she had no idea what he was on about.

“What?” he chuckled.

“You and Mr. Capaldi having lunch at one of the most fancy restaurants here in London.” She was confused, how the hell did he know about that?

“What?” Matt tickled her tummy.

“I’m just kidding Jenna, you don’t need to be this tense. Peter told Moffat and this gossipy here told me everything.” She finally giggled.

“Good to know you guys gossip about me. The lunch was fine, Peter is a gentleman.”

_\---------------_

Three months later and it was finally time to go to Cardiff to shoot series 8 of Doctor Who. Peter couldn’t be more excited and nervous, even though Jenna and him were talking on the phone almost everyday.

“Hello Mr.” Jenna said and Peter smiled at her hugging her tight to his body. He couldn’t believe how much he was fond of this girl already, and to tell the truth the title of her character fit perfectly for what he was feeling. His impossible girl.

“Hi Jenna, how are you this morning?”

“Fine, but why didn’t you replied to my message?” Peter chuckled at her annoyed expression.

“Let me tell you something Jenna, I have no idea of how to do that, the only thing I can do with my phone is making calls. I’m a technology fail, my daughter can confirm that information.” Her expression turned for annoyed to sweet in a blink of an eye.

“Oh, I forgive you for that. So, excited?” Peter chuckled again.

“Oh yes, but I’m very nervous as well. I’m finally Doctor Who!” He said overly excited and Jenna couldn’t help but smiled, it was a dream come true for him.

_\----------------_

There they were inside of the dark TARDIS waiting for their queue when Peter suddenly bent down and kissed Jenna’s cheek soundly. She tried to see his face but it was too dark.

“Good luck today Jenna.” He said with a caring tone, she couldn’t help but do the same.

“Good luck Peter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Steven Moffat was sitting on his chair watching Jenna and Peter talk during the break, it’s been four months since the filming started. He have worked with people that had incredible chemistry before, but what he was seeing there was something different, it was something he once saw in Matt and Karen, and he never ever thought he’s see in these two. They were so different still they fit perfectly together, the way they smiled at each other and all the small touches they didn’t even realize was happening. The sexual tension was something else entirely, he could see how much they tried to pretend they didn’t want each other, but it was truly there.

_\----------------_

It was their week off. Both were in London but haven’t seen each other for three days and weirdly they missed each other like they haven’t been together for three months. Jenna was at her parents’ house because truly she was trying so hard to run away from Richard. They made love the day she arrived and that made her feel so empty, she didn’t want him, not anymore.

“Mom, I’m so confused.” Her mother looked at her smiling.

“What’s going on Jen? I noticed you’re running from Richard and seem to be restless.” She laid her head on her mother’s lap and started crying, she needed to let everything that was in her heart out. She pretended everything was okay for far too long. Her mom ran her fingers on her daughter’s hair. “Whatever it is Jen, it’ll be okay.”

“I-I-I t-t-think I’m in l-l-love with Peter.” She said through sobs. Her mom’s eyes widened.

“Oh, and what do you want to do about it? Is he single?” Jenna chuckled.

“Oh mom, I h-h-have no i-i-idea. We can’t be t-t-together, he’s the same age as dad!”

“Jenna, do you think he loves you back?”

“I don’t know.” She said as her mom was wiping her eyes. “Maybe?” her mom smiled.

“Do you think you have at least one small chance with him?” Jenna nodded. “Then go for it, but you have to break up with Richard first, he’s a nice guy and doesn’t deserve to be cheated on.”

“I know, but Peter is so much older than me, we can’t be together!” Her mom giggled.

“Says who? He’s totally hot and probably treats you well if you fell for him, I can understand you.” Jenna rolled her eyes. “OMG! I can’t believe Peter Capaldi is going to join our family!!!!”

“MOM! Stop fangirling about him.”

_\---------------_

“Dad, why don’t you ask Jenna to have dinner with us? I wanna meet her.” Peter rolled his eyes at his daughter.

“Cissy, she’s probably busy with her prince boyfriend.” Cecily smirked.

“You’re not jealous at all, han? It’s been three days that you’re sulking in this couch, and that can’t be! Now, get your phone and invite her for dinner.” When he didn’t move Cissy grabbed his phone and went through his contacts, as soon as she found Jenna’s name she pressed the call button. Peter’s eyes went huge.

“What have you done Cecily??” Right at that moment Jenna picked it up.

“Peter?” Cecily giggled.

“No, it’s Cecily, his daughter.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Oh yeah, he just asked me to call you and invite you for dinner tonight, he’s busy here, that’s why it’s me calling.”

“Oh, ok. What time will it be?” Cecily smiled winking at her dad.

“7pm, I’ll text you the address, alright?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there, thank you.”

“No problem. See you.” Cecily hung up, texted Jenna and threw the phone at her dad. “You got two hours to get everything ready. Oh, and you’re welcome.” Peter finally stood up.

“What have you done Cecily?? What if she brings her boyfriend here?? You’re grounded.” Cecily widened her eyes.

“You can’t be serious dad! I’m just trying to help you. If Jenna’s interested in you she won’t bring her boyfriend, and that I’m sure. Just wait until dinner is over and then you can ground me if you want. Please?” Peter put his hands on his face and sighed, he needed to fix something easy for dinner and get ready.

_\--------------_

Exactly at 7pm Jenna ringed Peter’s house doorbell and took a deep breath. She had found that invitation weird but she would never let this change pass, and she really wanted to meet his daughter. Peter opened the door with a worried expression, but as soon as he saw she was alone he opened up a huge smile for her.

“Hello.” He said and stepped aside to let her in. She hugged him and walked in.

“Hi Peter. How have you been? Missing me too much?” she joked to lighten up the mood. He blushed a bit and guided her to the living room. Cecily was there waiting and he was thankful for that, so he wouldn’t need to answer her question.

“Jenna this is Cecily, my daughter.” He said shyly and both girls giggled. Cecily got up and hugged Jenna, she felt like she already knew her dad’s co-star just for the reason that he wouldn’t shut up about her. Jenna kinda felt the same.

“I feel like I already know you, Cecily. Your dad talk about you all the time.” Jenna voiced her thoughts and Cecily smirked.

“I can say the same Jenna. And please call me Cissy.” The girls carried on talking like old friends while Peter was heating the pasta he made for dinner. He would never admit it to Cissy, but he was so happy to see Jenna again, and seeing the girls he loved most in his life getting along so well was a delight.

During dinner they kept a light talk, Cecily being gracious and making many innuendos about Peter and Jenna, the man was shy, but the woman laughed about every one of them. After dinner, Cecily suggested they watched a movie, but about half an hour later the girl said she was sleepy and left the two adults alone. They were sitting on the large couch uncomfortably trying to maintain some distance.

“Can I take off my shoes?” Jenna asked shyly and Peter just nodded taking his own off. As soon as she took her shoes off she put her legs up on the couch and got closer to him, without thinking he opened up his arm offering a side hug. We they realized what they were doing they were already cuddled on the couch. Neither wanted to move, but when the movie was over they had to.

“Did you drive here?” Peter asked and Jenna shook her head.

“I should call a cab right?” she really didn’t feel like moving.

“It’s late, I should drive you home. I don’t trust you to be alone in a taxi at this hour.” Jenna rolled her eyes.

“I’m not a little girl, you know?” Oh, he knew. She had no idea how much he knew that.

“I insist, please?” She couldn’t resist the look on his face at that moment.

“Okay.”

_\-------------_

Peter parked in front of her mom’s house, he had no idea why she didn’t want to go to her own home. Something didn’t seem right.

“Well, I had a great night.” Jenna said not wanting part from him. He held her hand and smiled.

“Me too, we should do this again soon, hun?” He suggested and she nodded. “Are you alright?” he asked and she looked down.

“Not really, I’m gonna break up with Richard tomorrow.” Peter’s eyes widened. What was she on about?

“What?” Jenna finally looked at him.

“You don’t need to worry, I want to break up with him, but that doesn’t make it easy, right?” He nodded and ran his thumb on her cheek.

“If you need me you know where to find me. Goodnight Jenna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, keep them coming please?


	3. Chapter 3

Jenna couldn’t stop crying and Richard had no idea what was going on.

“Are you breaking up with me?” The man asked and Jenna took a deep breath.

“Yes, and I’m so sorry.” She sobbed again and he got closer.

“Shhh, calm down. Have I done something wrong? If I did I can fix it. I love you Jenna.” She shook her head harder.

“No, you haven’t done anything wrong. Don’t make this harder on me please?” Richard was even more confused.

“I don’t understand, is there someone else?” Jenna got mute and he knew he was right. “Are you cheating on me?”

“No! But I will if we stay together. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Richard went mental.

“Who is he?? TELL ME!” He shook her shoulders.

“You’re hurting me.” He didn’t let go and squeezed her shoulders harder.

“WHO IS HE??” When Jenna didn’t say anything he just threw her hard on the floor. She yelled in pain and he seemed to snap out of the trance he was in. “OMG Jen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” He tried to help her up but she backed away.

“Get out.”

“But..”

“GET OUT!!” And he did. She broke down crying and got her phone, she called the first person that came to her mind: Peter.

_\------------------_

Peter arrived at Jenna’s flat 10 minutes later, she was still in the same position Richard left her.

“What’s going on Jenna?” Peter kneeled beside her, she just cried harder and threw her arms around his neck. He held her tight to him. “Shhh, it’s okay, I’m here.” Peter tried to pull her up but she yelped in pain. “Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?? I’m gonna kill that excuse of a man.” When Jenna didn’t say anything Peter dropped the subject and helped her up, he saw she had a bruise forming on her back but stayed quiet about it. She went to her room with Peter following her.

“I’m hungry.” She said unexpectedly while lying in bed. Peter chuckled.

“Is there anything in the kitchen I can make for you?” she shook her head. “Well, I can go out and bring dinner for you.” He backed away from her bed getting ready to leave when she held his arm.

“Don’t leave, I don’t wanna be alone.” Peter had no idea what to do.

“I can order something for you, what do you want?” Jenna looked into his eyes.

“You won’t stay.” Peter’s eyes widened.

“Jenna, I’m not gonna lie, I left my daughter alone with her new boyfriend back at home, I don’t even want to imagine what they could be doing, so I won’t be able to spend a lot of time here. But I can drive you to your parents’ house, or a friend’s house…” he paused and took a deep breath. “…or to my house, if you want to.” She finally smiled and Peter’s heart melt. “Let’s go then, we’ll grab dinner on the way, okay?”

_\------------------_

Peter and Jenna arrived at his house bringing fish and chips for everyone, and the man was relieved to see his daughter alone in the TV room.

“Daddy! I was so worried, you left without saying anything.” Then Cecily saw Jenna behind her dad, something definitely happened.

“I’m sorry, but I had to leave. Where’s Lucas?” Peter said while showing Jenna the couch for her to sit in.

“He left, his mom called him saying he had to had dinner at home. Hi Jenna!” she said smiling and the woman smiled back at her. Peter asked Cecily to help him in the kitchen even though they had really nothing to do. He told her everything that had happened to Jenna, the girl was shocked but deep down inside she was happy.

“Why are you smiling? I want to kill that guy.” Cecily smirked.

“I know, I want to kill him too, but I’m sure she broke up with him because of you.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Are you crazy? That’s not the time to discuss something like that.”

_\----------------_

It was time to go to bed, he showed Jenna the guest room but she didn’t seem to want to be alone. Jenna ended up lying with Peter on his bed, and at last she seemed to relax.

“He didn’t hit me.” She said.

“What?” he asked sleepy.

“Richard, he didn’t hit me, he shook me by the shoulders and threw me on the floor.” Peter opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Jenna, he hurt you, and tossing you on the floor is the same as hitting in my opinion, but that’s over now. You’ll feel better tomorrow.” She nodded and cuddled into his body. He felt so protective of her and she wasn’t even his yet. Well, she probably will never be. He needed to burry these feelings deep down inside for two main reasons: she was broken after tonight; she could be his daughter. Jenna tangled their legs and he took a deep breath, that was going to be a long night.

_\-----------------_

Two weeks later and Moffat couldn’t keep his thoughts to himself. As soon as he saw Peter on his own he approached him.

“You see, it’s been two weeks since Jenna broke up with her boyfriend and she’s clearly waiting for you to get a move.” Peter’s eyes widened more than he thought possible.

“What?? Jenna and I are just friends.” Moffat sighed.

“Oh, I know that, and I also know it’s time for you to be more than friends. Even blind people can see the tension between you two. You like her.”

“But she doesn’t like me that way.” Peter argued and Moffat laughed.

“Oh she does, believe me, she does. Will I have to write a kiss between The Doctor and Clara, for you to make a move? Can’t you see you’re meant to be?” Peter smirked and wished Moffat was right, but he didn’t think possible for a woman like Jenna to want him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do love Richard though.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Thanks for everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Four months since she broke up with Richard and Peter hadn’t made a move over Jenna yet. She was convinced he saw her just as his best friend, but deep down inside she hoped he was just scared. She knew, she was scared. They were already filming the last episode of the season, then they’d go to the world tour for 12 days, then one week off and then Christmas Special. She was lost in thoughts when Samuel walked inside her trailer.

“Knock, knock!” he smiled at her and she smiled back. He was totally up to something.

“Come in.” when he and Moffat did, her jaw dropped. They were certainly up to something.

“Jenna, we need to talk.” Moffat said and she showed them the couch.

“Yes?” she was so confused, has she done something wrong? Moffat noticed her confusion and chuckled.

“This is going to be called “colepaldi intervention”, so listen carefully.” Samuel chuckled just by seeing Jenna’s shocked face.

“Colepaldi? As in Coleman + Capaldi?” Samuel laughed harder. “What?? I surf the net! But, what do you mean by intervention?” She looked straight to Moffat that was obviously his idea.

“You and Peter love each other, but you don’t seem to do anything about it, so we will.” Jenna’s eyes went huge.

“What??”

“You don’t need to deny it.” Jenna took a deep breath.

“Okay, I do, but what are you planning on doing about it?”

“That’s where I come in.” Samuel said.

“I was thinking that maybe if you two pretend to date Peter would go insane and finally make his move.” Jenna laughed.

“Is that your great plan? Peter won’t fall for that. He knows me too well.” Moffat shook his head.

“You’re a great actress Jenna, I really do think you should try it. And jealousy is unbearable for a man in love. ” Samuel pouted and she giggled.

“Okay, I’ll try for one week, if it doesn’t work I won’t keep up with this charade.”

“Deal.”

_\-----------------_

Peter was having lunch on his own when he saw Jenna and Samuel arrive at the cafeteria together and laughing to each other. When they kissed he couldn’t believe his eyes, he had lost his chance. No, not this time. He needed to think of something to be alone with her, he looked around and saw Moffat shaking his head at him in a disappointed way. Jenna finally spotted him and waved, he didn’t even wave back, he was too shocked. They approached him and he forced a smile.

“Hello Peter!” Jenna said smiling and he was slapping himself in his mind telling it to be happy for her. Impossible.

“Hi, I gotta go. See you later.” He left as soon as he could, Jenna and Samuel hi-fived and laughed. The crazy plan seemed to be working.

_\-------------------_

Still disorientated Peter went to his trailer and kicked his chair, he couldn’t believe Jenna was dating Samuel. Right at that moment his phone rang, Cecily. Great!

“Hello?”

“Hi dad, how are you?” she asked, he had no idea how she could always feel when he wasn’t alright.

“I’m fine, and you kid?”

“Are you crying? Dad, what happened?” he knew he couldn’t hide anything from her.

“Jenna’s dating Samuel.” Then he broke down crying. Cecily couldn’t believe in what she was hearing.

“What? Are you sure?”

“I saw them kissing Cissy, they were kissing!” he said it with such a pain in his voice that his daughter’s heart got small.

“Dad, calm down. Do you want her?”

“Yes, more than anything.” He could almost feel her smirk through the phone.

“Then fight for her.”

“How?”

“Show her how much you want and adore her.” They said their goodbyes and as soon as they hung up Cecily texted Jenna.

_Ms. Coleman, what the hell are you doing dating another guy?? You ARE my future step mom and that’s NOT optional._

Jenna’s eyes widened as soon as she got the text. She didn’t know how to reply to that, maybe the truth was the best idea. After talking to Cecily she felt so bad for making Peter cry and suffer, she needed to talk to him.

_\------------------_

“So, you and Samuel? I haven’t seen that coming.” Peter couldn’t even look at Jenna, she sat beside him and held his hand.

“Yeah, he’s nice.” Peter looked at her straight in the eyes.

“Nice?? You’re with him because he’s nice?” Jenna decided to use her acting skills. She wouldn’t stop pretending till he admitted how he felt.

“Yes, why are you so grumpy today? Aren’t you happy for me?” Peter rolled his eyes and gave her his eyebrows glare.

“So happy.” He used sarcasm.

“What’s bothering you so much?”

“Nothing.” It was her time to roll the eyes.

“Nothing?? Something clearly is, so tell me.” She looked deep into his eyes and made him look back at her. “Tell me.” She said sweetly and he took a deep breath. Jenna could feel his want for her, but still he wouldn’t act on it.

“I need you to go.” He broke eye contact. “I’m tired, so please, go.” She shook her head.

“No. I need to know what’s going on here between us.” Peter sighed.

“Jenna, please, just leave.” Her eyes started to water.

“You know what, you’re a coward.” She said and left before he could do anything, he was so confused. What did she want him to do? He ran after her and grabbed her arm.

“What do you want me to do? Because I’m really lost here. I thought we had something special going on between us, but I was obviously wrong since you’re seeing someone else.” Well, that’s something, she thought.

“Four months Peter, I couldn’t wait for you forever.” She knew she was being mean, but she hurt so much during those damn four months. He needed to know that.

“You think that four months is much? I’ve waited 7 years to find love again.” His eyes widened at his own confession. She smiled wickedly.

“Oh Peter, shut up and kiss me.” He took a step forward but stopped.

“But…” she shook her head and interrupted him.

“Peter!” He focused on her lips and all worried vanished from his mind as soon as their lips touched.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter pushed Jenna away gently, she pouted at him.

“What?” She asked and he looked alarmed.

“You’re still dating Samuel, this isn’t right.” Jenna burst out laughing and he got no clue as to why she was behaving that way. “What’s so funny about that?” he was getting impatient. Jenna on the other hand was only laughing harder. “Jenna?” she finally looked at him with a huge smile on her face.

“You moron, it was Moffat’s idea. I’m not dating anyone.” Peter felt like fainting, she was free to be with him. But he was so scared, so so scared. “Samuel and I were only pretending to be dating, we wanted to force you to confess your feelings for me. I feel the same way about you Peter.” He didn’t know what to think.

“You were pretending?? Are you insane?”

“Yeah, we agreed to pretend for one week, I never thought you would speak out so soon.” Peter shook his head.

“Do you have any idea what I felt when I saw you and him kissing today at lunch?” He was looking down but Jenna could see he was holding back tears.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what else to do.” She tried to hold his hand but he didn’t let her do it.

“Couldn’t you just tell me how you feel?” She shook her head and make him look into her eyes.

“I was so scared you’d reject me. Look at you, all silver foxy and handsome, why would you want to date a child like me?” Peter couldn’t believe in what he was hearing, all this time and they were both afraid of rejection.

“I’ve never seen you as a child, even though I’d tell myself every night that I should, but I couldn’t. You’re so precious Jenna, you deserve so much better than me.” She shushed him and held him tight.

“We were both fools.” Peter agreed with her and held her chin so she would look at him. He could at her for days straight, he always got lost into those big brown eyes of hers. She smiled at him forming that dimple he adored so much. Jenna stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, she couldn’t wait any longer. That was a real kiss. Peter sucked on her lower lip and bit it lightly, that made her whole body shiver, she had dreamed of this for so long. When their tongues touched they both moaned into each other, without noticing he pressed her on the trailer wall and held her left leg around his waist creating more contact between them.

“Fuck, this feels so nice.” He mumbled and she smirked at him.

“Nice?? This feels wonderful. You feel wonderful.” She spoke on his lips and he pressed on her harder.

_\---------------_

Samuel was walking around the set going to his trailer when he heard some noise, he followed it and saw two people making out in a dark place behind Peter’s trailer. He smirked and called Moffat immediately.

“You need to come here NOW.” He said and in less than 3 minutes Moffat showed up beside Samuel. His work was done.

“Samuel, should I call the security to pull these two apart?” Moffat said louder than necessary and Samuel chuckled. Peter and Jenna broke the kiss but the man rested his forehead on hers, they knew this was going to be embarrassing.

“I’m gonna kill Moffat.” Peter whispered and Jenna giggled.

“I’m a great cupid, you see.” Moffat said and finally both Jenna and Peter looked at him. They were both blushing.

“Now, we’ll have to deal with his enormous ego, and it’s your fault Jen.” He said and she glared at him.

“Jenna, you hurt me, how could you cheat on me like this?” Samuel said joking and they all laughed.

“Anderson, you and your handsome face can back off because she into this old man here. She’s mine.” Jenna blushed and Moffat smirked.

“So possessive, her father won’t like that.” Peter’s heart stopped, he hadn’t thought about what her family would think of him. Moffat noticed his worries and soon, him and Samuel excused themselves, they had embarrassed the pair enough.

_\------------------_

Inside Jenna’s trailer Peter watched the woman get ready for bed, he just stood there awkwardly.

“You can go to your trailer pick up you pyjamas or you can sleep in your shirt and underwear.” She said lying down in her bed. He took off his trousers and jumper, before joining her in bed.

“Jenna?” she turned to face him.

“Yes?”

“Will your family accept me?” she giggled.

“My mom loves you, my brother doesn’t have a say in it but he’ll probably love you, and then there’s dad, well, he won’t like the idea I’m dating a man as old as him but he’ll come around, and even if he doesn’t, I don’t care. I want you and that’s it.” Peter held her tight to him, he was still so scared because things could go terribly wrong, and if there’s one person that could make anything suck, it was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is short, but since it's carnaval I tecnically have time to write a lot till wednesday.   
> See ya soon, I promise.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter woke up first and noticed he was hard, he was so embarrassed, he didn’t want to seem desperate. Getting up without waking her felt like a good idea, but he’s always been clumsy, so of course she woke up.

“No, don’t leave.” She said with a sleepy voice holding him to her. He sighed but stayed where she wanted him to be. Jenna smiled and cuddled more into his body finally feeling the reason of his sudden need to leave. Peter held still afraid to even breathe when Jenna held his hand and guided it to her stomach, he ran his hand on her soft skin and exhaled on her neck. Her butt was rubbing on his erection.

“Morning!” He said out of breath and Jenna giggled turning to face him.

“Morning!!” She said over excited like she couldn’t believe that was really happening. Peter smiled at her completely falling in love with that shy smile she was giving him. He ran his thumb on her face adoring.

“I need to take a shower, I have to be on set at 8, and I have a little condition that needs to be taken care of.” Jenna giggled.

“Little?? Oh Capaldi, stop being so humble. It’s only 6, we have plenty of time to take care of your condition.” His eyebrow stood up.

“We?” Jenna nodded bringing their bodies together.

“Oh yeah, I’m your girlfriend now, aren’t I? I can help you with that. I want to help you with that.” He giggled and pecked her lips soundly.

“My girlfriend, I still can’t believe this is actually happening.” They were ridiculously happy, Jenna took advantage of the moment and locked their lips again. This time Peter was less gentle and got on top of her while kissing, their tongues were fighting for dominance. Their hands were everywhere, but Jenna was quite fond of Peter’s gray hair, she ran her fingers through it while he assaulted her neck. The moment he found her weak spot Jenna moaned in his ear, Peter ran his hand on the curve of her hips and pressed harder, he wanted her so much. He would be patient though. His lips were going down until he found the top of her breasts, he loved the fact that she was braless and pushed her top up her head. He stared at his girlfriend’s naked chest and licked his lips.

“Like what you see?” She asked winking at him and he lowered his mouth to grab her nipple instead of answering her. Jenna moaned louder this time and grabbed the hem of his shirt trying to pull it up.

“No.” He whispered but she heard him.

“Why not?” He shied away and she understood what he meant. “You know I don’t care that you have a little bit of a tummy right? For me you’re the hottest man I’ve ever laid my eyes on.” He smiled sweetly at her and let her take his shirt off. She ran her small hands on his chest and played with the grayish hair there.

“I want you so much Jen.” He confessed and she smiled at him.

“I want you just as much Pete.” He blushed at the nickname. He had called her Jen before but she had never called him Pete. Peter pushed his boxers down and showed all his glory to Jenna, she was watching him closely mimicking his moves making herself bare for him. Suddenly she turned them around and sat on his thighs, his member pressed on her clit, she swayed her hips and he held her.

“Stop teasing, love.” She nodded and finally positioned herself on the right angle and started going down. When he was completely inside he couldn’t believe how tight she was, it was impossible for her not to be in some kind of pain. “Are you alright Jen?” She looked deep into his eyes and bit her lips.

“I just need to adjust for a bit. I have that kind of hymen that can take years to pop, you know? That elastic one. It kinda sucks but someday it will pop!” She laughed of herself.

“How much time?” He asked with his eyes wide.

“10 years and counting, but with a boyfriend as big as you I doubt it will last much longer.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” He said worried.

“You won’t, now you can move.” And he did, and she did.

 

They were fucking, that was exactly what was going on between them. Making love would be saved for later. Jenna was getting tired so Peter turned them around again and pounded on her the harder he could, they were almost there. He put his hand between their bodies and rubbed her swollen clit, he wanted her to come before him. As soon as he felt her walls contract he pounder on her once more with all the strength he had left. He came so hard he got dizzy, what brought him back to reality was Jenna’s yell.

“OUCH!” She yelled in pain, then she felt that horrible barrier on herself go away.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?” He was so worried when he saw tears in her eyes.

“No, I think you just popped me. It felt liberating.” He couldn’t help but smile, on he was going to brag.

“So I finally took your virginity?” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Of course not, you just popped my elastic hymen.” He chuckled.

“Same thing Jenna, same thing.” She slapped his arm playfully.

“I’ll never hear the end of it, will I?” He laughed.

“I have just one thing to say.”

“Yes?”

“Those young blokes have nothing on me, they couldn’t even pop your cherry properly. You’re so lucky you found me.”

“Oh, shut up!”

_\-----------------_

It was 8:30 when they arrived on set, Moffat was waiting for them.

“Late much, are we?” Both Jenna and Peter blushed.

“Sorry.” Peter said for them.

“Don’t let your relationship interfere with work, alright?” They both nodded and Moffat smirked. “Jenna, you can go to hair and make up.” She stood on her tiptoes and pecked Peter’s cheek before leaving. As soon as she did, Moffat spoke again. “And you, go easy on the girl, she was limping!” Peter went bright red and excused himself, though he couldn’t erase that knowing smile from his face. She was finally his.


	7. Chapter 7

World tour, that was an awesome experience, they were dead tired but it was worth it. Especially for Peter, who had always been a major whovian. To see all the fans accepting him as the new Doctor even before they actually saw him acting like it.

Jenna and Peter decided they wouldn’t lie about their relationship, but they wouldn’t tell anything about it either. People would never ask those kind of questions to them because of the age difference, though Jenna had to bare questions about her break up with Richard all those months ago. Peter had to confess it was hard to see all those men throwing themselves at Jenna, even though he would laugh when she glared at women that she thought was throwing themselves at him. They were in their last destination, Rio de Janeiro.

“Why don’t you believe me when I say those women are crazy about you?” Jenna said and Peter laughed.

“Jen, I’m old and awkward, how could they be attracted to me?” It was her time to laugh.

“Well, I am. I so am! That’s why I know they are as well, but that doesn’t matter now. What do you say we go to the pool?” Peter’s eyes widened.

“It’s 10pm!”

“The pools here are open 24/7, and it’s so warm! Please?” He couldn’t resist her all eyes face.

“Coleman, stop playing Clara and her damn eyes on me.” She laughed.

“Well, Clara and I share the same face, so she got this puppy dog eyes face from me not the other way round.” She winked and they went to their rooms to change for pool time.

_\-----------------_

The moment Jenna took off her dress and got inside the pool Peter felt his member twitch, he really needed to get a hold on himself.

“Won’t you come in?” She asked pouting. Peter nodded and followed her. She was wearing a blue bikini, a way too small bikini. Peter swam to her and held her tight around the waist.

“Don’t you think this bikini is way smaller than it should be?” She laughed.

“No, don’t go all alpha male on me, okay? It’s small but I think I look awesome in it.” He playfully rolled his eyes at her.

“You always look awesome.” He mumbled and she giggled.

“That’s better my love.” He tickled her and she burst out laughing. “Stop it!!” He laughed along with her and held her tight to him.

“What will you do in your free week?” He asked serious, he looked kinda shy and she thought that was so cute.

“Don’t know, probably just visit my family and some friends, you?”

“Well, Cecily and I are going to Glasgow visit my mom, she’s very sick.” Jenna’s eyes widened.

“I’m so sorry to hear that.” He ran his thumb on her cheek.

“Could you go with me? I kinda told her about us and she wants to meet you. She’s very very sick Jen, I don’t think there will be other opportunity for you to meet her.” She nodded.

“Of course I’ll go with you.” He smiled lightly and nodded.

“Thank you.” She pecked his lips.

“I love you.” His heart stopped for a second, he knew she liked him a lot but she had never said I love you before. Neither did him.

“I love you too.” He confessed as well and kissed her lips passionately. He pinned her on the pool border and held her legs around his waist. “I love you so much Jenna.” He bit her lower lip. “Let’s go inside, I want you.” She shook her head.

“There’s no one here.” She said pushing his trunks down freeing his erection. “We’re underwater no one will see us.” Yes, the water was covering most of their bodies but Peter was still uncertain.

“Jen, that’s insane.”

“And you fingering me inside that plane yesterday wasn’t insane at all, right?” He blushed, she got him.

“And you sucking my cock inside the bathroom stall in Seoul?” She laughed.

“You ate me out on the Tardis console on set when the lights went out and everybody left. Plus we fucked inside the Tardis box. We are insane Pete and you know that.” By the glint in his eyes she knew she had convinced him. He pushed her bikini pantied down and guided himself inside her. When he pushed inside they both moaned fuck. They were going at it like rabbits but who cares? They certainly didn’t.

_\-------------------_

Jenna called her mom and let her know why she was going to spend her week off somewhere else and she was super excited her daughter was dating Peter. Cecily was radiant with the news. During the trip to Glasgow Cecily found courage to ask Jenna something.

“Jenna, are you going to be in London on December’s second week?” Jenna thought for a while and nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll be on vacation already.”

“Well, there’s this thing in my school, a competition, where we get to pick one of our parents to be our partners, and there’s a lot of physical activities we have to do.” She paused for a second and took a deep breath. “You’ve seen how daddy runs, we always turn out in last position, so I’d like to know if you could be my partner this year.” Jenna’s eyes widened. OMG, Cecily had just asked her to ‘play’ her mom at the competition. “I mean, you’re dad’s girlfriend you’re allowed to participate.”

“Okay, you can count on me.” Peter smiled while Cecily squealed.

“Thank you Mom!! Thank you!!” Cecily winked at Jenna and that was the moment her penny dropped, she wasn’t just dating some guy, she was becoming part of his family. And she couldn’t be happier.

_\-------------------_

The moment Cecily went to the bathroom Peter sat beside Jenna.

“Love, I didn’t know she was going to ask you that, you don’t need to act like her mom, you know? I can talk to her.” She shook her head.

“I don’t mind Peter, I’m more than honored that Cissy trust me this much. And she’s right you suck at running.” They both laughed.

“Shut up Coleman!”

_\-------------------_

Jenna was so nervous to meet Peter’s mom, she had no idea what to expect. The moment they got there she was welcomed as a family member with ease, so she forgot what she was nervous about.

“Darling, this old old woman here just asks one thing of you: take good care of my son and granddaughter.” Jenna smiled.

“I will. I promise you I will.”


	8. Chapter 8

After four days in Glasgow with Peter and his family, Jenna had just arrived home. She knew she had to go to her parents’ house and tell her dad about her relationship with Peter before he finds out from somebody else. So, she schedule lunch with her parents and a night out with her girlfriends. Peter said he was tired and needed some sleep, but that she should go on her own. He offered to go to her parents’ house though, she said no. She was no little girl, she didn’t have to put Peter through her father’s paranoia.

“Hello!” She greeted her parents smiling. “I have something to tell you.” They all sat on the living room couch.

“So?” Her mother asked pretended to be surprise even though she knew her daughter and Peter were together.

“I’m not single anymore.”

“Did you go back to Richard?” Her father asked hopefully. Jenna rolled her eyes.

“No, and I told you I won’t ever go back to him. He threw me on the floor when I broke up with him. I got hurt. Anyway, I’m dating Peter.” Her father looked confused.

“Which Peter?” Jenna’s mom rolled her eyes.

“Peter Capaldi, are you daft or what?” Mr. Coleman’s eyes widened.

“What??? Are you insane Jenna-Louise?? How old is he?” Jenna stood up, she would take no shit.

“He’s 56, and no, I’m not insane. I love him and he is good to me. I’m not asking for permission, I’m just letting you know I’m dating him.” Mrs. Coleman chuckled and stood up as well hugging her daughter.

“I’m so happy for you darling, and I can’t wait to meet him, alright?” Jenna nodded smiling. She looked at her father and heard him sigh.

“I can’t say I’m happy because that would be lying, but you do what you want with your life. I’m not ready to meet him though, I need some time to get used to the idea you’re dating a man as old as me.” She nodded again, she could understand him.

“Okay, just remember that he’s making me so happy.”

I’ll keep that in mind Jen, I promise.” Well, that went way better than she expected.

\----------------

It was nighttime, she was ready to go out with her friends when Peter called.

“Hello!”

“Hello Jen, are you ready to go out yet?” She thought that was weird.

“Yeah?” He chuckled at her confusion.

“I’m parked in front of your building, I couldn’t let you take a cab by yourself right?” She giggled.

“You are impossible.” She hung up and went to meet him.

 

The moment she got inside the car he smiled at her.

“My love you look so hot! Are you sure there’ll be just girls there?” She giggled.

“Yeah! It’ll be an only women table.” She winked and he chuckled.

“Good.” He said playfully.

 

“So, here you are my darling. Call me when it’s time to pick you up.”

“Peter, stop saying things like that, you sound like my dad.” He blushed.

“I’m sorry, I guess that’s a habit. Now come here.” He kissed her passionately. She opened up to him but suddenly remembered she was wearing red lip stick.

“Love, you’re gonna ruin my lip stick.” He shook his head.

“Nah, you still look perfect.” He pecked her lips several times in a row.

“Peeeter! I gotta go.” She looked in the mirror and her lip stick was indeed perfect, his lips, on the other hand, were all red. She giggled. “Smile for the camera.” She her phone and snapped a picture of him. “Bye bye! I’ll call you later.”

\----------------

Jenna walked inside the pub with a huge smile on her face, she found her friends and hugged them all tight, she missed them so much.

“So, what’s new?” She asked and her best friend shook her head.

“Na, na, na, you tell us what’s new! You broke up with Richard out of the blue those months ago, and you don’t look at all like someone who hasn’t had sex in a while. So, who is he?” Jenna’s eyes widened, her friend was good.

“We better sit down for that.”

“Ohhh, that bad?” Jenna blushed.

“Not bad at all, just unusual.”

“Spill girl!” Jenna sat down beside her friends and giggled.

“I’m dating Peter...”

“Capaldi??? Oh my!! I knew it!!” Jenna’s best friend, Kate, laughed. “Pay me off.” She told to another friend.

“What??” Jenna asked.

“There was a poll on who your new boyfriend would be. I knew it was Capaldi, you were smitten from day one. Have you seen yourself beside him in interviews? It’s impossible not to see it.” Jenna rolled her eyes.

“I think this money should be mine.” Kate shook her head fiercely.

“You already got the man, the money is mine. So, tell me! I wanna know everything.”

Jenna told her friends how they ended up together and how amazing he was, the girls were all “aww” by her story. Kate interrupted her friend.

“Okay Jen, he’s a prince, we get it. Now tell us the dirty part... Sex! I wanna know about the sex!” Jenna blushed.

“I think I need more alcohol for that.”

\---------------

It was around 11 when she called him to pick her up. She was quite tipsy.

“He’s gonna pick you up? Aww, tonight our sweet Clara will fuck The Doctor all night.” Jenna hit her arm.

“Shut it! And yes, he can give you a ride home.”

 

Inside Peter's car Jenna was shy while Kate was talking their ears off.

“Doctor, are you gonna pop Clara’s elastic hymen tonight??” Peter looked at Jenna, who was face palming herself. Peter decided to enter her game.

“Oh, but I already did that.” Jenna shook her head hitting his arm lightly.

“Clara, don’t hit the Doctor! He freed you from your curse.”

“Kate! Shut up! You’re almost home.” Kate laughed.

“When I leave I know you’re going to make time lord babies.”

“She’s delusional.” Jenna told Peter and he laughed.

“I noticed, but we can make babies if you want.” His eyes widened immediately. Jenna blushed.

“Yes!!! Make babies!!!” Kate shouted, they could only laugh or everything would get awkward again.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone was back on set to shoot the Christmas episode.

“Oh how I love Cardiff...” Jenna said with sarcasm and everyone on set stared at her. Moffat chuckled.

“Well, we could get you killed in this episode if you want.” She shook her head.

“Noooo, I’m not ready to leave yet.” They both laughed and at that moment Peter arrived.

“Doctor, your companion here is complaining about how much she loooooves this place. We could always get her out, right?” Peter looked at Jenna and smiled.

“Oh Steven, don’t you worry, we both know she’ll only leave this show when you forbid her to continue. She’s too possessive to leave her Doctor available to another companion.” Jenna blushed and punched Peter’s arm.

“Oh, you wish.”

“So, it’s okay for me to write another female companion to join you in series 9?” Moffat asked mocking Jenna and she rolled her eyes.

“As long as the Doctor loves Clara, I don’t really mind... much.” They all laughed and got ready to start the day on set.

_\-----------------_

Matt Smith and Karen Gillian arrived on Cardiff early in the morning just to pay a visit to people on Doctor Who’s set.

As soon as they arrived only Moffat and the crew were there getting everything ready. There were a lot of hugs and laughs until Matt turned to Moffat.

“Moffs, where’s Jenna?? She’s always the first one on set.” Moffat laughed.

“Oh Matt, things have changed quite a lot here, but she’s probably on her trailer getting ready.” Matt nodded and grabbed Karen by the hand going to the trailers’ area.

“Shouldn’t we knock or something?” Karen asked and Matt chuckled ignoring her and walking in. They saw someone laid in bed but even the head was covered by the blanket, Matt slowly approached the bed and pulled on the covers.

“Good morning sleeping beauty!” Then he saw Capaldi with a confused face staring at him.

“Han?” Karen burst out laughing at Matt’s flushed face.

“Oops, wrong trailer.” Matt said, but at that exactly moment Jenna walked out of the bathroom completely ready for the day.

“Matt?? What are you doing here?” Jenna asked surprised.

“Paying a visit to my friend. Kaz and I came here to say hello.” Karen was by the door still laughing her heart out. Peter sat down on bed still covered by the blanket. “Jenna, why didn’t I have this kind of sleeping privilege?” Jenna flushed and Peter face palmed himself.

“Matt, stop being an idiot, he’s naked on her bed, it’s obvious they’re together.” Karen said and Jenna nodded agreeing with her.

“Which Richard doesn’t know and I’d like to keep it that way for now, okay?” Jenna asked and Matt nodded.

“Of course! My lips are sealed. Now come here and give me a hug.” They hugged tight laughing, she missed him the same way he missed her.

_\-------------_

At lunch Peter, Matt, Karen, Jenna and Moffat were sitting together.

“Let me think about embarrassing things I know about Jenna...” Matt said teasing and Jenna slapped his arm.

“Oi! Shut it.” Peter chuckled.

“Sush Jen. Carry on Matt.”

“Well, Jenna was deadly scared to meet you when your name was announced.” Peter’s eyes widened.

“Really?” Jenna blushed.

“You are kinda intimidating when people don’t know you.” Peter chuckled and ran his thumb on Jenna’s hand kindly.

“Once we went to a party, she drank way too much and ended up dancing to Lady Gaga’s songs on top of a table.” Matt said and Jenna hid her face on her hands. Karen took pity on Jenna and changed the subject.

“So, who made the first move? That must have been so hard.”

“ME!” Moffat said and Matt went quiet.

“Care to elaborate?” He asked.

“These two were completely in love from the very start, but they were both fools, so I gave them a hand.” Karen patted Moffat’s arm.

“I knew deep down you were nice.” She said and Moffat chuckled.

“I couldn’t let happen the same that happened to you.” Karen and Matt blushed deeply.

“I think Steven needs to mind his own business, doesn’t he?” Peter asked to lighten up the mood.

“Agreed.” Everyone said all at once.

_\-------------_

Late at night Jenna was lying on Peter’s arm, caressing his chest.

“So you were intimidated by me? Why?” Jenna hid her face on his chest.

“C’mon love, you look all serious and you’re older. I was afraid you’d be boring, cold and distant. You’re a great actor, an Oscar winner writer, you have the right to brag but you’re so humble, and awkward, and lovely. That was the first thing that made me fall in love with you. You’re the best person I know, and of course, you’re smoking hot.” She giggled and he made her look deep into his eyes.

“Jenna-Louise, you sure want to kill this old man of yours with your kind words. Life wasn’t all flowers for me, as you well know, so when the flowers finally arrived after much work I was mature enough to deal with them.” Jenna interrupted him with a kiss. “Talking about bragging, when will I be able to brag you? I mean, I want for the whole world to know you belong to me.”

“Pete, we talked about that already, I don’t think I’m ready to deal with the outside pressure yet. Can’t we wait a little bit longer?” Peter sighed.

“Alright Jen, just remember you won’t be alone in this. I can help you handle whatever pressure people put on you.” And they kissed again.

_\----------_

Peter was on set going through his lines when Jenna arrived in Old Clara’s costume.

“So, will you still love me when I’m 84?” She asked giggling and he giggled along with her pulling on her robe knot to bring her closer.

“I’m gonna go all Doctor Who on you now and say you’ll never look any different for me.” Jenna smiled and pecked his lips lightly.

“Awwww! Let me take a picture of us like this? I promised Cecily I would.” Peter nodded and they took lot of pictures of them together kissing including. “Pete, after the Christmas episode I think I should post this picture of us on instagram, and then we can finally let the world know about us, what do you think?” Peter’s eyes brightened up.

“That would be so funny!”

“Awesome and funny, just like us.” He nodded.

“Just like us.”


	10. Chapter 10

 

Vacation, at last! The Christmas special had just wrapped, so the actors were on vacation until January. It was November 10th when Jenna finally arrived at her flat, she was so tired she felt like sleeping for at least a whole week. She laughed at her thought, as if people would let her. She had comic cons to attend, friends to catch up with and her family (that was demanding her attention purely because they were jealous of the amount of time she spent with Peter). Peter were in Glasgow, his mother had gotten worse, he was so worried lately, and it was frustrating Jenna not being able to do anything about it. Cecily was staying with the nanny (that was more like family than a nanny because she took care of Cecily since she was born, so after her mom died the woman stayed there full time looking after the girl while Peter was away), but she had already asked Jenna to stay with her for a couple of days. Of course, the brunette said yes.

_\--------------_

“Jenna darling, I barely see you!” Jenna’s mom, Karen, said over the phone.

“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. What do you say about going shopping today? I’m taking Cecily to the mall, so we could spend some time together, and you’d finally meet her.” The older woman chuckled.

“Okay, I am indeed excited to meet your step daughter to be, but I wish to meet her father as well.” Jenna laughed.

“I already told you he’s away. I promise that when he comes back I’ll ask you to have lunch with us, alright?” Jenna heard her mom squealed and laughed harder saying their goodbyes.

_\--------------_

“Hi Jen!” Cecily squealed when she saw Jenna parking in front of her house. The girl got inside the car and hugged Jenna tight. “I’m so glad you’re gonna help me find a dress for my school ball.”

“It’s my pleasure. Now, let’s go get my mom before she calls me again?” Cecily nodded.

_\--------------_

Jenna and Karen, her mom, were sitting down waiting for Cecily to try all her dresses up.

“She really looks up to you.” Karen said and Jenna turned to face her. She had no idea what her mom wanted to say with her out of the blue statement.

“And?”

“She doesn’t want just a best friend, she wants a mom. Are you ready to play that role?” Jenna looked down.

“I truly don’t know mom, but I already love her so much that I’m willing to try.” Karen smiled and felt a huge sense of pride over her daughter, she had grown up so much since she started working on Doctor Who.

_\------------_

Later that night Cecily was sitting on Jenna’s couch watching Doctor Who.

“Are you really going to watch it?” Jenna asked sitting beside her.

“Of course! It’s season finale and even though I’m the Doctor’s daughter, I have no idea what’s going to happen. I’m glad they killed Danny though.” Cecily said and Jenna burst out laughing.

“Does he really not tell you anything?” Cecily shook her head.

“No!! And every time I ask he looks at me with that dumb face of his and says: SPOILERS. Sometimes I feel like killing him.” They both laughed and Jenna playfully sighed hard.

“Well, that said I’m gonna go through this Death in Heaven with you to see the final cut.”

 

After the episode ended Cecily held Jenna’s hand.

“You see, I’m so glad dad found you. After mom died we went through rough times. Not only emotionally but also financially, I was too little to understand it back there, but now I see how hard everything was for him. Still he was always with a beautiful smile on his face, it never reached his eyes though. He had given up, you know?” Jenna’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“On love, he didn’t believe he would find love again. He’s always been the best father in the world but I felt like something was missing, and now I realize that it was getting love from a woman. Dad always had a low self-steam, people regularly made fun of him for his awkward way, and after he started dating you I feel like he feels like he’s superman. If you could fall in love with him, anything could happen.” Cecily giggled and Jenna wiped her suspiciously wet eyes.

“Oh Cissy, I’m so glad to know that. Sometimes I still can’t believe he’s my boyfriend, that I’m able to call him anytime I want, to kiss him anytime. I thought I was going to lose it when I realized how I felt about him. He seemed so out of reach, too much sand for my little truck, so I asked Moffat to leave the show, but he convinced me otherwise, obviously. I was scared of rejection, but when he finally confessed his feelings I knew he was worth the mess it was inside my head.”

“Awww!!!” Cecily hugged Jenna tight and rested her head in her shoulder. “What it feels like to be in love?” Jenna smiled.

“Confusing, but mostly good, wonderful. I’m 28 and I had just two serious boyfriends, three with Peter. Now I see that I wasn’t in love with my first one, it was pure infatuation and we carried on for four years. With Richard I fell in love, I was madly in love with him for the first two years of our relationship, but then we ended up being more ‘fuckers’ than friends, I was fine with that, till I met your father. I’ve never felt for anyone what I feel for him, I can’t explain it. And you, young lady, have you ever fallen in love?” Cecily smirked.

“I don’t think so, I like Lucas and all, but I don’t believe it’s love. We “made love” once, though. It was horrible.” Jenna’s eyes widened.

“Horrible?” She nodded.

“I thought it would be good and beautiful, but it was sloppy and awkward, and painful. It hurt like hell.” Jenna giggled.

“Oh Cissy, it’s not like in the movies, but it can be good. First times are always awkward, even when you’re not virgin anymore. You need to try again and ask him to be nice and kind.” They carried on talking until they both were sleepy.

_\--------------_

One week later and Jenna was landing on Australia for a comic con panel, so she decided to spend the weekend with her cousin there. Peter was already back in London, but they couldn’t see each other, meaning that they were away from each other for two weeks now.

Jenna went to the panel and had a lot of fun there, she was tired and only wanted to sleep, but her cousin insisted on taking her out. They were inside the club dancing when Jenna felt hands on her waist, she slapped the hands away and yelled without turning around.

“LET GO OF ME! I have a boyfriend.” She heard him chuckled and turned to face Peter right in front of her.

“Well, that’s good to know Ms. Coleman.” He held her tight and locked their lips in a passionate kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

“Peter!! How are you here?” Jenna asked smiling as soon as their lips separated.

“Cecily, you tell my daughter everything, so when I landed here she texted me where you were.” He blushed and she giggled.

“Why are you here? Not that I’m complaining.” He pulled her closer to him by the waist.

“Paddington.” Jenna’s eyes widened.

“You’ll have to elaborate on that.” He chuckled and pecked her lips.

“Premiere”

Kiss

“Next week”

Kiss

“All over the world.”

Another kiss, this one being more intense.

“So?” She asked just to annoy him.

“I won’t see you for another two weeks.”

“And?” He smirked.

“I missed you terribly Jenna, I wouldn’t be able to spend a whole month away from you.” She hugged him tight putting her hands around his neck.

“Correct answer, my love.” Jenna kissed his lips deeply, they missed each other so much. Then they saw a flash. Great, someone had just snapped a picture of them. Peter broke the kiss and held Jenna’s hand tight, she could see he was about to panic. She guided him to a booth where they sat side by side.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come...” He started to say but she interrupted him.

“No, don’t say that.”

“But that picture will be all over the world in minutes!” Jenna giggled.

“Pete, people would find out anyway, so, why don’t we come out before it turns a big rumour?” He still looked confused. “I can post something on instagram, that way people wouldn’t gossip about us, they would know.” He nodded. She smiled and pecked his lips snapping a picture with her phone.

“That is a cute picture.” Peter said shyly and Jenna nodded agreeing with him.

“What should I put as a caption?” He smirked.

“A Doctor Who reference, of course. Uhmmm, what about ‘hello sweetie!’?” Jenna giggled.

“Hashtag Spoilers.”

“What?”

“Never mind! Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Jenna uploaded the picture and put her phone back on her purse.

“Tonight we’re gonna enjoy ourselves without knowing what people think about us, what do you say?” Peter kissed her and chuckled on her lips.

“This feels good!” Jenna looked confused.

“You kissed me a thousand times already.”

“I meant it feels good to kiss you without worrying about people seeing us.” She nodded agreeing with him.

 

Peter and Jenna were dancing, okay, more like they were grinding on the dance floor when Jenna’s cousin found them.

“Jenna-Louise Coleman, is it my impression or did you just announced to the whole world you’re dating Peter Capaldi?” She asked looking shocked at Peter. Jenna just nodded. “The internet is going crazy, I think you’ll break it.”

“No, Kim Kardashian’s butt broke the internet, we won’t do it.” Jenna said and Peter squeezed her waist.

“What are you talking about?” he asked so confused. Jenna just giggled and turned to her cousin.

“Nothing you should worry about.” She told Peter holding his hand. “Let’s go back to your hotel?” Peter nodded and Jenna’s cousin laughed.

“Oooohhh! Be safe.”

_xxxxxxxxxx_

On their way to the hotel Jenna opened up her instagram and started laughing.

“Love, people are going insane!” Peter looked at her worried.

“What are they saying?”

“Some think we’re adorable, some are saying I’m a fame whore and gold digger, you’re too old and disgusting for wanting me, and finally some think it’s just PR.” Peter’s eyes widened.

“Fame whore and gold digger?” She nodded giggling.

“Don’t worry Pete, most of the comments are nice ones.” Peter stayed quiet for the whole drive.

 

The moment they walked inside Peter's room he pressed his girl on the door and kissed her lips passionately. He bit her lower lip hard, almost breaking her skin, something wasn’t right. He was always such a gentleman even when they fucked hard.

“Pete?” She called him, but he didn’t let go, instead he tore the zipper of her dress open leaving her in just her panties. “Peter?” She tried again, but he just opened his own zipper and pulled his member out. Jenna’s eyes widened, so she pushed him away harshly.

“What?” Peter asked.

“What?? What do you think you’re doing? You’re being too rough.” She complained. Peter sat on his bed with his hand on his face.

“I’m sorry.” Jenna sat beside him and took his hands off his face, so she could look into his eyes.

“It’s alright.” She smiled and tried to kiss him, but he turned his face. “What’s bothering you?” She asked sweetly.

“Fame whore… I can’t handle people referring to you as fame whore. You’re a young woman, a sweet young woman, you don’t deserve to be called a bad name because of an old man like me.” As he was saying that Jenna’s head and shaking violently.

“No, don’t you dare say that, I love you, I’m happy with you and I don’t care what mean people are saying about me. Don’t you dare let these people affect you.”

“But Jen…” she interrupted him.

“No, I don’t wanna hear it. I’m used to people saying stupid things about me, that’s what we all have to deal with just for the fact that we’re famous. If I start carrying about what everyone thinks of me I’ll go insane. We’re NOT doing anything wrong.”

“I still…” she interrupted him again.

“Shhh, I don’t wanna hear it, unless it’s you saying that you can’t wait to make love to me.” Peter finally smiled lightly and let Jenna kiss him. It started softly and tender, but in just a few minutes their kissed turned into stream hot.

 

Jenna was naked on all fours in their bed and Peter was standing up behind her teasing her opening.

“Will you please stop teasing me??” she asked annoyed and he chuckled.

“Patience honey, if you keep shaking your ass like this at me I’ll have to punish you.” He winked at her and she felt her inner walls contract.

“Oh yeah?” she shook her butt on purpose and the only thing she felt was the sting his hand left on her buttock when he slapped her. Jenna flinched and Peter got worried.

“Oh my, I’m sorry.” She laughed.

“Don’t be. I liked it.”

“Uhmm, kinky!” he messed with her and ran his hand on her red buttock. She shook her butt again and this time he gave in and penetrated her. Jenna let out a loud moan, he was deeply inside her and it felt awesome. In and out. In and out. Over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter was sleeping beside Jenna in his hotel bed while she was on her phone reading all she could in her twitter and instagram. She was right, the majority of the comments were nice but the ones that were rude were way too mean. She didn’t care though she’s never been so happy before, right at that moment she felt complete. Peter, on the other hand, shouldn’t read any of those comments or he would freak thinking he wasn’t good enough or something. Jenna had no idea why a man as awesome as him could be so insecure.

“You know it’s creepy to stare, right?” Peter’s low voice startled her.

“It’s not my fault my boyfriend is so handsome I can’t take my eyes off of him.” She said putting her phone aside lying down on his shoulder. He ran his fingers on her soft naked skin making her shiver.

“Are you up to round two?” He asked smirking and Jenna giggled.

“Oh yeah!”

“I want you to remember me the whole way back to London... You won’t be able to sit straight.” He whispered in her ear and she moaned in antecipation.

“Won’t you come back with me tomorrow?” She asked confused and he nodded.

“Yes, but I still want you to remember where I’ve been today.” She giggled and kissed his lips passionately. He broke the kiss to breathe and whispered in her ear. “Have you ever had anal?” Jenna’s eyes widened.

“No...” She was flushing.

“Do you want to?” He asked her in such a way that her legs went weak, she was grateful she was lying down.

“Fuck Peter, you could ask me anything with that voice and I’d say yes.” He giggled holding her tight.

“I’m serious dear, I don’t want to force you on anything.” He explained himself, Jenna giggled and lied down on top of him.

“I do, but not tonight. I wanna do it back at home alright?” He nodded and positioned himself on her entrance.

“What about here?” He asked running his tip on her wet folds.

“Yes, please!!” She moaned and bit his lower lip the moment he entered her.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

Arriving in London they were followed by papz at the airport and surprisingly Jenna’s dad, Keith, was there waiting for them.

“Dad?” Jenna asked surprised.

“C’mon guys, let’s go. I imagined you’d need help to get out of here fast because the press found out which flight you took and a cab would be impossible. So here I am.” Keith said walking to the back exit of the airport where his car was parked. Jenna and Peter followed him, both of them shocked because of the situation.

 

As soon as they entered the car Keith hugged his daughter and smiled shyly at Peter, everything was just so awkward.

“Dad, this is Peter. Pete this is my dad Keith.” Jenna introduced them even though it was not necessary.

“Pleased to meet you Mr. Coleman.” Peter said shaking his hand.

“I can say the same. So, where to?” Keith asked Jenna and she looked at Peter who shook his head.

“Well, we can go to Peter’s house.” Jenna said and her father nodded starting the engine.

_xxxxxxxxxx_

 

“Are you staying here with him, or do you want me to drive you home?” Keith asked Jenna as soon as Peter left the car sensing they needed to be alone.

“I’m staying, thanks for the ride, it meant a lot to me. I know you said you weren’t ready to meet Peter yet, so you going there to help us really means a lot.” She said and her father took her hand in his.

“Girl, I love you, you’re my daughter I’m always gonna be there to help you when I can. You’ll always be my little girl so whenever I can protect you I will. And for the record this Peter of yours is growing on me, I could see that he really loves you by the way he behaved today.” As soon as he finished talking Jenna hugged him tight.

“You’re the best father in the world!! Thank you.”

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

Cecily and Peter were talking in the kitchen when Jenna walked in.

“Jen!!!!!” the girl yelled running to Jenna and hugging her tight. “I missed you and daddy so much, plus you’re all over the news with that cute picture of yours.” Both Peter and Jenna blushed.

“I can imagine the fuss, at the airport people were going insane.” Jenna said sitting in a chair yawning. “Jetlag is going to be the end of me.” She confessed. Peter put his hand on her shoulder making her look at him.

“You should go to sleep, you were awake during the whole flight.” He said in a kind tone and she smiled at him.

“I will.” She said standing up pecking his cheek and Cecily forehead. As soon as she left Cecily smirked at her dad.

“You guys are so adorably cute, you should ask her to move in.” Cissy said and Peter’s eyes widened.

“What? No, it’s way too soon. I don’t wanna scare her away that quickly.”

“That quickly?” the girl asked.

“I mean…” he started saying but she interrupted him.

“You don’t believe she’s going to stay for long.” She said and he looked down. “I think you’re wrong dad, so wrong. She loves you.”

“Cissy, sometimes I think she’s under some kind of spell, what if it breaks and she doesn’t love me anymore?” he confessed and the girl hugged her father.

“No, don’t say that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update but life's been crazy on these last few weeks... dealing with death of loved ones are never easy.  
> Hope you enjoy and commet.  
> Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13

It was finally December, Peter had just returned to London after Paddinton’s premiere, he was officially on vacation, time to spend good moments with his family.

Cecily and Jenna were dressing their competition uniform in the school changing room when Ann, the most annoying girl in the school, entered with her mom.

“Oh, the freak finally has a chance this year.” Ann said and Cecily closed her fists. Jenna calmly ran her hand on the girl’s back.

“Ignore her, it’s the best we can do.” Jenna whispered to Cecily smiling kindly.

“Don’t talk to her like that Ann, apologize now.” Ann’s mom said, the girl huffled and walked away. The woman turned to Cecily.

“I’m so sorry, I have no idea what’s going on with her.” The older woman apologized for her daughter’s behavior. Cissy smilled thanking the woman and left the changing room as well.

“I gotta go.” Jenna said awkwardly. She had no idea what to say or do.

“I’m Shirley, Ann’s mom. I’m having such a hard time with my daughter, she’s becoming a bully and I have no idea what to do.” The woman confessed.

“I’m Jenna, Cecily’s step mom.” Shilery interrupted her.

“I know, you’re Clara! I’m such a big fan.” Jenna blushed and the woman giggled. “Sorry for fangirling, but  I’d like to say that you and Cecily’s father look awesome together, people out there are just being mean out of envy.”

“Thank you, and about Ann I think you should seek professional help. She’s probably hurting, that’s why she may be take it on other people.” Jenna suggested kindly and they carried on talking.

 

Outside Cecily were talking to Peter.

“Do you believe we can win this year Dad?” The girl asked. Peter chuckled.

“For sure kid, you and Jen make a great team and that I’m sure.” He said and at that moment Jenna joined them.

“Let’s go Cissy?? It’s time!” Jenna said smiling holding Cissy’s hand.

“Good luck girls! I’ll be here cheering you on loudly.” Peter said and both his girls smiled walking away. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was for having such amazing people in his life.

 

Two hours and countless challenges later Cecily and Jenna were finally annouced as winners. The girl couldn’t believe she had finally won. She hugged her “step mom” tight.

“Thank you Jen! You were awesome today.” The woman smiled at her.

“We were awesome Cissy, let’s go celebrate with your dad?” Jenna suggested and the girl nodded running to her father. Peter hugged her tight and kissed her cheek soundly.

“I’m so proud of you! Congrats!” He said. Jenna approached them and put her own medal on Peter’s neck.

“We should celebrate, what do you say?” Jenna asked and they both nodded at her.

 

Inside a restaurant Cecily excused herself to the restroom letting Peter and Jenna alone. The woman was still wearing her competition uniform.

“In these clothes you look even younger, it makes me feel like a kinky grandpa for wanting to fuck you right now.” Peter confessed and Jenna blushed bright red.

“Peter, do you want to kill me?? Your daughter is coming back any minute now and you’re saying those things?” Jenna barked at him. Peter just laughed.

“It’s your own fault for being so fuckable.” He leaned down and kissed her cheek whispering. “Do you really need to sleep at your own flat all alone tonight?” Jenna shivered.

“Yeah, I do. Not that I want to, but my brother, his wife and my niece are arriving from Blackpool tonight, I can’t let them alone there.” She explained but Peter pouted anyway.

“Don’t be so grumpy, tomorrow they’ll go to my parents’ house. Tonight they had that pompous dinner, and were unavailable.” Peter chuckeld.

“Unavailable... Yeah, probably fucking.” He said and Jenna slapped his arm.

“Ewww! I don’t need to have that mental image...”

“C’mon Jen, they’re my age, of course they fuck.” Jenna put her hands on her ears.

“No! I’m not listening to this.” Finally at that moment Cecily arrived at the table.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Late at night Jenna were lying in her bed watching TV when her brother, Ben, walked inside her room.

“Knock knock.” He said walking in.

“C’mon Ben, I’m just watching TV.” Jenna replied. Her brother threw himself beside her in bed.

“The girls are sleeping, so I came here to talk. I miss you so much lil sis.” Ben said giving his sister a bear hug.

“I miss you as well bro. So, what’s up?” The woman asked and the man chuckled.

“Nothing new, all just the same, only Isabella that is growing up way too fast... Oh, and your interest in the geriatric yard.” Jenna sat down punching his arm.

“Oh not you too.” She sighed and he chuckled hugging her again.

“I’m just messing around, I’m entitled to make fun of you as your big brother. Dad must have freaked though.” Ben said and Jenna giggled.

“You see, it went way smoother than I expected. Peter grew on him, and that was his exact words.”

“So, this Doctor must indeed be awesome for stealing my tough lil sis’ heart. You left prince charming for him.”

“You have no idea! Maybe tomorrow you could stay for lunch and I’ll ask him to come here. What do you say?” Jenna asked and her brother grinned like a cherise cat.

“Yeah, I wanna meet him.”

 

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 

_Love, luch tomorrow at 1pm, my place. Bring Cissy._

 

Peter was staring at his phone trying to figire out why Jenna had texted him instead of calling, she knew he was a disaster with this new kind of comunication. He atemped to reply to her though.

 

_Jen, was that a request or an order? –insert kissing face here because I have no idea how to make that appear-_

 

Not even a minute later her reply came.

 

_You wound me old man, of course that was an order!!! Jk, please come, my brother wants to meet you. Oh, and I installed the emoji keyboard for you. Do you see the smiley face beside the numbers? Click there and you’ll see a world of possibilities._

 

Peter smiled at her reply, she was so patient with him explaining all these new things to him.

 

_We’ll be there tomorrow, goodnight my_ _. I_ _you very much._  

_I see you’re a fast learner! Goodnight._   


	14. Chapter 14

It was lunch time when Peter and Cecily arrived at Jenna’s flat.

He wouldn’t lie, he was so freaking nervous to meet Jenna’s older brother, what if he didn’t like him? Jenna opened the door and smiled big when she saw them.

“C’mon, lunch is almost ready.” She said stepping aside to let them in. “Peter and Cissy, this is my brother Ben, my sister-in-law Suzane, and my amazing niece Isabella. Ben, Suzy and Bella, these are Peter, my boyfriend and Cecily, his daughter.” That said Jenna pecked her boyfriend’s cheek and went back to the kitchen.

Ben noticed how uncomfortable Peter was and invited him to seat beside him on the couch, soon they were talking about music and geek shows, therefore in a few minutes they looked like best friends.

Cissy was playing with Isabella while Suzane was in the kitchen helping Jenna.

“So, I heard you spend most of your time with them in their house, do you think he’ll ask you to move in soon?” Suzy asked Jenna, who blushed bright red.

“I don’t know, Peter is unpredictable, but I think it’s still too soon for that. I practically live there anyway, so there’s no rush to make things official.” Suzy nodded.

“Was it hard to admit you loved him? I mean, there’s such an age gap. And he has a daughter.”

“It was easier than I thought it’d be. Peter is so lovable that I had to fight hard not to jump on him while I was still with Richard. He’s so humble and awkward, plus his soul is way younger than 56. What can I tell you about Cissy? She’s wonderful and has been supportive since day one.”

“You are so in love. It’s cute.” Suzy said and Jenna nodded smiling.

 

_xxxxxxxxx_

 

After lunch Jenna’s brother and his family went to her parents’ house giving Cissy a ride to the mall where she would meet her boyfriend, leaving Peter and Jenna alone.

“So, are you ready for next week?” Peter asked and Jenna looked at him confused.

“What?”

“Our little convention with the fans next week?” Recognition hit Jenna’s face and she smiled.

“Oh yeah! It’ll be fun to see team Who again.”

“Aren’t you afraid of the fans reaction to us?” He asked shyly and she shook her head sitting beside him.

“I’m not worried, and you shouldn’t be because I know they’ll support us. Plus, we’ll have Steven there to defend us. Remember he’s our biggest shipper.” Jenna explained winking at him. She cuddled more into his arms.

“Jen, do you think about marriage yet or are you still too young?” He said out of the blue and she looked at him with wide eyes.

“I’m not that young you know? I’m almost 30, and yeah I do think about marriage. Why? Are you asking?” She flirted and his face went bright red.

“No... I mean, not yet. I just wanted to let you know that I intend to marry you in a not so distant future, alright?” Jenna jumped on his lap giggling.

“You were just making sure I’d say yes, hun?” She ran her nose on his teasing him.

“Yeah, just making sure the answer will be yes.” He said finally locking his lips to hers.

 

_xxxxxxxxxx_

 

Two days later Peter and Jenna were out and about in London.

“You are such a sweetheart! You’re the first man I bring shopping that doesn’t complain about anything.” Jenna told him and he shook his head.

“I am complaining about just one thing: you won’t let me pay for anything.” He said and the woman rolled her eyes.

“I’m an adult independent woman, thank you very much. I don’t want you to spend your money on me.” She said grumpily and he giggled holding her tight to him.

“But you’re my girl, I wanna buy you something, a gift. C’mon, I’ll buy you a necklace or something, what do you say?” He asked hopefully.

“Will you stop wanting to pay for everything?” He nodded.

“Okay! One gift and that’s all.”

 

 

“Tiffany & co?? Are you kidding me?” Jenna said when she saw where he parked the car.

“Yeah, now shush and enjoy.” Peter said while getting out of the car and holding the door open for Jenna.

 

Inside the store the saleslady was showing Jenna beautiful necklaces, Peter noticed her eyes sparkled when she saw one that was just a string of gold with a small stone. It was kind and chic, just like Jenna. “I want this one.” Jenna said and Peter nodded smiling.

“So, if it’s what the lady wants, it’s what she’ll get.” He mocked pecking her cheek.

While the saleslady was wrapping the necklace Peter took of a small box from his pocket. “You see Jen, I think this ring will match your necklace.” He opened up the box and kneeled down.

“OMG!” Jenna said putting a shocked hand on her open mouth.

“I know this isn’t the most romantic situation for this, but you know me, I’m awkward when I plan everything out, so here I am on my knees to tell you that you’re the best thing that happened in my life in these last few years. Enough of this, Jenna Louise Coleman, will you marry me?”

“Yes, yes! Of course yes!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is coming to an end soon enough.  
> Sorry for taking me forever to update, hope you like it.  
> Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking FOREVER to update this. I kinda forgot... And so much is going on in my life right now.  
> So I hope there's people still reading this.  
> Thanks.

Jenna couldn’t stop looking at the huge diamond ring on her finger, she couldn’t believe Peter had proposed out of the blue. Of course she said yes, and she’d say it thousand times again, but she was so confused. Was she ready to be someone’s wife and mom? Peter was traditional, of course he wouldn’t ask her just to move in with him, marriage would be involved in that decision.

It’s been a week and she still didn’t tell her parents about it. She had to do it tonight because soon she would go to the who convention and obviously people would ask. Peter and Jenna arrived at her parents’ house holding hands.

Karen noticed her daughter was about to throw up because of nerves. Something must have happened, she thought.

“Hello kid, how are you?” She asked smiling.

“I’m fine mom. This is Peter, weren’t you dying to meet him?” Jenna asked smirking. Her mom’s cheeks were deep red.

“Of course! I’m such a huge fan!” Her mom fangirled a bit, but soon focused back on her nervous daughter.

“Is there something going on?” She asked and Jenna let go of Peter’s hand showing her mom the ring.

“OMG! Are you???”

“Yes, we’re getting married.” Jenna interrupted her mom. Keith, Jenna’s father heard the words and came running.

“Oh, so you finally proposed? Ben told me you look like a married couple already and I can see that’s true.” Her father said shaking hands with Peter.

“I’m glad you approve.” Peter said and Karen took Jenna by the hand guiding her to the kitchen.

“Jenna, what’s going on? You don’t look happy. Is he pressuring you?” She asked bluntly and Jenna looked down starting to cry.

“I’m so overwhelmed! I don’t know what to think. Of course he’s not pressuring me, I don’t regret saying yes. But...but I don’t think I’m ready.” Jenna blurt out and her mom came to hug her.

“Shhh, it’s alright. Have you told him that?” Karen ran her hands on her daughter’s hair.

“No, what if he thinks I don’t want to marry him? I do! I can’t handle the thought of losing him.” Jenna confessed and suddenly Peter walked inside the kitchen.

“Jen, come here. I think we need to talk, don’t we?” He asked calmly holding her hand.

Karen nodded and excused herself. Jenna was still looking down when he held her tight to his chest. “You don’t need to cry, my love. Just tell me how you’re feeling.”

“Come to my room.” She said bluntly and guided him to her old room. They both sat on her bed staring at each other. “I love you.” Jenna said while jumping on him to kiss him. Peter kissed her back for a while, but the moment she started to touch his belt he pushed her away.

“Jen, stop trying to distract me. I need to know why you were freaking out about not being ready to marry me. You could have told me.” Jenna shook her head.

“I am freaking out! I’ve dated men for years before and they never asked me to marry them. Richard moved in unofficially with me and we never even wore commitment rings. Then you came and in less than an year asked me to marry you giving me this beautiful ring. Everything is getting so official so fast!” Jenna explained and Peter giggled. “What??” She demanded to know why he was laughing at her.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you had commitment issues. You see, we don’t need to get married tomorrow. We can have a trial period. I know you love me, but do you want to move in with me unofficially before we make everything official?” Jenna nodded, she knew she couldn’t resist his blue eyes.

“Yes!” She said hugging Peter tight. “But I get to keep the ring right?”

“Of course, darling. You’re still my fiancée, we’re just skipping the wedding date thing.” Peter said running his fingers on her hair.

“What did I do to deserve a man like you? I’m so lucky.” Peter tickled her waist pecking her cheek.

“I am the lucky one Ms. Coleman.”

_xxxxxxxxx_

Who Christmas Convention, today is the day, Jenna thought while getting ready.

She had moved in to Peter’s house the day before, so she was extremely happy her boyfriend had not freaked out about her commitment issues. Looking at her ring she had no idea what to do, she didn’t want her engagement to be out in the public yet. That’s why she took the ring off and put it inside her necklace chain hanging it back on her neck.

Peter walked in at that moment and saw the ring hanging on her neck.

“Jen, you better hide it inside your blouse because it’s getting more attention there than in your finger.” Peter held her from behind hiding the ring for her. “No high heels today? I like it, you’re so tiny that I feel like keeping you in my pocket.” Jenna giggled.

“My legs are feeling so tired after yesterday that’s the reason for no heels today. Plus I’m so sleepy that I might trip on my own feet.” Jenna explained herself and yawned.

“Why why, you’re always so energetic, did I tire you up last night?” He winked at her and she blushed.

“Shut it! Don’t flatter yourself too much...”

“Oh Peter, oh God, yeah, you’re the best!” He mimicked her and she turned in his arms so she could face him. “C’mon, you love it, confess it!” Peter mocked her.

“Yeah, you’re not so bad for a man your age.” She stick her tongue out at him. “Now now, let’s go or we’ll be late.” Peter nodded and suddenly Jenna ran to the bathroom.

“Are you alright?” Peter ran after her and saw her throwing up. When she finished he helped her up.

“I think I ate something bad.” Peter eyed her suspiciously.

“Do you think you could be... You know... Pregnant?” He asked carefully afraid of her reaction.

“Me? Pregnant? No way. It was just something bad I ate.”


	16. Chapter 16

Jenna and Peter had a lot of fun at Who Convention along with Samuel, Steven and Michelle.

Jenna was worried though, what if she was pregnant?? She still had a whole season of Doctor Who to shoot, she couldn’t be pregnant. She was taking her pills, she made a mental note to check on her pills to see if she skipped some day. If she did, she would go get a pregnancy test.

“Jen, do you want to have dinner with the cast and crew?” Peter whispered in her ear and she nodded. She would worry about an eventual pregnancy later.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

Getting home late at night Jenna could barely keep her eyes open. She could swear that she never felt this tired before, still she had to check on her pills.

The moment she saw she had forgot to take two a month ago she froze.

“Jen, are you alright?” Peter asked seeing her get pale.

“I think I need to go to a drugstore.” She replied weakly, Peter approached her calmly and held her tight.

“Why do you say that?”

“I think I might be pregnant.” She said then started crying. He tightened his hold on her.

“Shhh, calm down. You stay here with Cissy and I’ll go to the store, okay?” Peter said and Jenna shook her head.

“No! People know you, and they know we’re dating, a rush of rumors will start. I don’t want that.” It was Peter’s time to nod.

“You’re right, I’ll ask Cissy to buy it for us, is that alright?” Jenna nodded.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

“OMG!! I so want to have a sibling!” Cissy said inside the car while Peter was driving her to the drugstore.

“Calm down Cissy, Jenna is freaking out, so we need to be calm about it.”

“But it’s gonna be so amazing!!!” The girl said and her father couldn’t help but smile.

“I know...”

 

Peter waited in the car while his daughter got the tests, when she returned she showed him three different tests.

“Why three??” He asked.

“Well, what if she takes two and one is positive and the other is negative? Three is just to make sure.” The girl explained while her dad drove them both back home.

 

Jenna was lying down in fetal position when Peter and Cissy got home, she couldn’t believe that was happening to her. Of course she wanted to have children with Peter, but she wasn’t ready to marry him let alone have a child right now.

“Love, we’re home.” Peter said kneeling in front of her. “Let’s do the tests?” He asked kindly. She just nodded.

Cissy helped her up and went to the bathroom with her.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

 

"I can’t believe I’m here peeing on the stick in front of my 15 year old step daughter to be.” Jenna said and Cissy giggled.

“It’s alright, it would be way worse than this if I was the one peeing on the stick.” The teen said and Jenna couldn’t agree more.

“Totally, so one piece of advice: condoms and pills!”

“Jen, I know you’re freaking out and all, but if you are indeed pregnant I know you’re gonna be a great mom.” Cissy said and Jenna stared at her. “Well, you’ve been nothing but an awesome mom to me.” The girl said and Jenna’s eyes watered. She washed her hand and hugged Cissy thanking her for the kind words.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

“I never thought three minutes could take so long.” Peter said holding Jenna’s hand on one side and Cissy’s hand on the other.

“Calm down Daddy, soon we’ll know if I’m gonna be the best sibling in the world or if I’ll have to wait longer.” The girl said and both adults laughed.

 

After a while it was finally time to check the tests.

“So? Do you want to look at it alone?” Peter asked Jenna and she shook her head.

“No, can you check it out for me? I think I’m about to pass out.” Jenna replied and Peter got up going to the table where the three tests lied.

 

He looked at them all at once and he couldn’t contain his smile, two sticks in all of them. Jenna was definitely pregnant. He was going to be a dad again.

“So?” The older woman asked impatiently.

“Darling...” He took a deep breath. “I think we’ll need to set up a nursery very soon. It’s positive, all three of them.” He delivery the news and while Cissy couldn’t contain her happiness, Jenna seemed like time was frozen. She had no idea what to feel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry for taking forever to update. 2015 for me in a few words: three great losses, a tattoo, a comic con...  
> Hope you enjoy!

Three weeks, that was the time Jenna could delay her appointment with her gynecologist. She was definitely pregnant, and she was so confused. Peter was trying to hide his glowing happiness from her not to make her uncomfortable. He knew she wasn’t happy with the news, so he was afraid she would decide not to keep the baby. He prayed everyday for her not to make that decision, because if she did he didn’t know if he would be able to look at her the same way. And he already loved his child, oh how he loved it.

 

  
Jenna was sitting on the couch looking to nowhere when Peter sat beside her.

“So?” He asked and she shook her head.

“I still don’t know what to feel.” She stated while looking down.

“We’re going to the doctor today, alright?” Peter said.

“I know, how could I forget right? I hate all of this, I wish I could die right now.” Jenna said with teary eyes. Peter held her tight to him.

“Don’t say that. You know I’m here for you the best way I can. Even if you decide not to keep...” Jenna interrupted him with wide eyes.

“Are you insane?? Do you really think I would get rid of this baby?? I know I’m not happy with this situation, but I have to take full responsibility on my actions and live with the consequence. I wouldn’t be able to bare the thought that I killed a baby of yours.” Jenna burst out.

“A baby of ours.” Peter corrected her.

“Whatever... But that’s out of question. I just need time.” Then she started crying. Peter decided to drop the subject.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

 

“Now we need to make a sonogram, so we can know for sure how far along you are and if everything is alright.” Dr. Anne Jones said kindly. She noticed Jenna wasn’t as enthusiastic as she was supposed to be.

Peter didn’t let go of Jenna’s hand once, and was looking so serious that he was intimidating the young doctor.

 

Jenna lied down while the doctor got everything ready.

“It’ll be okay honey, you’ll see.” Peter tried to reassure Jenna, the woman only nodded. It was visible she was terrified.  
The moment the doctor looked at the small screen of the sonogram machine her eyes went wide.

“Is there something wrong?” Peter asked alarmed.

“Well...” The doctor took a deep breath and smiled. “No, there’s absolutely nothing wrong, but you’re gonna have twins. Congratulations.” The young woman said and Jenna tried to sit up but Peter held her in place.

“OMG!” was the only word that left Jenna’s mouth. Peter admitted he was feeling kinda dizzy. Two children at once, that was unexpected.

“Great.” He said. “How far along is she?”

“7 weeks.”

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

The moment they arrived home Jenna went to her room and lied down a bit. She was freaking out! How would she deal with two children? She truly felt like dying. She also felt guilty for feeling the way she was. She was supposed to be happy, she was pregnant of the man she loved the most in the world. And she knew he was truly happy. She also didn’t want to tell anyone yet, in her mind people not knowing made everything a little bit less real.

 

- **two weeks later** -

 

And so it was Christmas. Peter’s mom was very sick, so he decided to go to Glasgow to be with her. Cissy and Jenna stayed in London though.

Jenna and Cissy were in the Coleman’s house sitting on the couch with the whole family.

“Jen, is it me or have you gained some weight?” Jenna’s mom, Karen, asked.

“Yeah, I did, but I don’t wanna talk about it.” Jenna replied and Cissy held her hand reassuring her that she wasn’t alone.

“Alright, you don’t need to get so defensive. I was just asking, and I’d like to tell you that you’re looking amazing. You were way too skinny.”

“Arrrrgh. I said I don’t wanna talk about it!!” She almost yelled and got up. The moment she did she felt dizzy.

“Calm down Jen, I think you just got your period.” Her mother said and when Jenna looked down she was blood on the couch where she was previously sitting. Cissy held her making her sit down again. The girl turned to Karen and calmly said.

“Call an ambulance now. She’s pregnant.” The moment those words left Cissy’s mouth the whole Coleman family got up and started to fuss. Ben held his sister on his arms and took her to his car to take her to the nearest hospital.

 

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 

After a while Jenna was lying down in a hospital bed, the doctors were able to stop the bleeding, but she had no idea if the babies were alright or not.

“How are you feeling, my darling?” Karen asked her daughter who was holding Cissy’s hand tight.

“I don’t know. I thought I didn’t want these babies, but now I feel like I can’t lose them. Mom, I can’t lose them...” She confessed crying.

“Try to be calm Jen, the doctors will be here soon with the results.” Jenna kept crying, all she wanted at that moment were for her babies to be fine.


	18. Chapter 18

Jenna couldn’t stop crying. Now she realized that she loved those babies more than she thought possible. 

The Doctor finally came in.  
“Ms. Coleman, it was nothing but a scare, your babies are fine and so are you. Still you’ll have to rest for a whole week. We did a sonogram while you were unconscious and here are the pictures.” He handed Jenna her sonogram pictures and now she could see the shape of her babies way more clearly.

“Thank you.” Jenna said while Cissy and her mother were hugging her.

“I called daddy. He’s on his way.” Cissy said and Jenna nodded. She knew his mom was very ill but in a selfish way she wanted him here with her to hold her hand and talk to their children. Cissy excused herself and left Jenna alone with her mother.

“So, you’re gonna have twins? How are you?” Karen asked and Jenna chuckled.

“Oh mom, I was horrified with the fact that I’m gonna be a mom, but the thought of losing my babies was way more horrifying than anything. I still can’t believe I’m gonna have a family of my own with Peter. What if I’m not a good mom? What if I suck at being a wife?” Jenna started crying and her mom hugged her.

“It’s normal to be afraid... You don’t need to feel desperate, and remember you’re not alone in this. Peter is going to help you. We all are going to help you.” Jenna nodded and Karen ran her hand on her daughter’s hair.

 

 

It was around 2 in the morning when Peter arrived at the hospital. His phone had dropped dead hours ago, so he had no news. He was desperate.

“I’m here to see Jenna Coleman.” He said to the hospital’s receptionist.

“Are you family? Only family can visit at this hour.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“I’m her fiancé, which room is she in?” He was on the edge of losing his temper, he needed to know if his woman and children were alright.

“Fiancé?”

“Can you tell in which fucking room my girl is?” He lost it and the woman nodded scared.

“Room 234.”

“Thank you.” He said and went running to the elevator.

 

 

Peter walked slowly into the room and saw Jenna sleeping soundly. Cissy was sitting beside.

“Hi dad.” The girl said getting up hugging her father.

“Is she alright? And the babies?” He asked almost crying. His daughter smiled at him.

“They are all alright, she needs to rest for a week though. And avoid stressing situations.” Peter finally relaxed and tightened his hug on Cissy.

“Thank God, and thank you so much for taking care of her for me.”

“Always Dad, always. She’s like a mother to me.” At that moment Jenna woke up.

“And you’re like a daughter to me Cissy.” Jenna said and both Peter and Cissy looked at her. Peter ran to her side and sat beside her holding her hand.

“Hi my love! How are you doing?” He asked calmly and Jenna smiled.

“I’m good, but I was so scared for our babies. I love them so much, it would destroy me to lose them.” He smiled at her and ran his fingers on her face.

“It’s alright now, you’re all safe.” Jenna nodded.

“Oh! There’s a new sonogram photo! Look!” She said excited showing him the pictures. Peter’s heart melted. It was the best sight in the world to see Jenna so happy about their children.

“These are amazing my love, but now you need to sleep, to rest.” He said and Jenna pouted.

“Lay here with me?” She asked and Peter did as she asked. Cissy sat back to the recliner chair smiling at her loving parents.

 

 

The next day Jenna was released from the hospital and went home with Peter and Cissy. She spent the whole day sitting in bed watching TV while Peter cooked Christmas food. It was December 25th and finally they were all in bed with Jenna to watch Doctor Who Christmas special. Everyone wanted to know if Clara would continue being the companion or not. She would, but at that moment Jenna didn’t know if she would be able to finish season 9, as she was meant to. She would be very pregnant by then.

“I think it’s lovely how the Doctor loves Clara so much.” Cissy said and both Peter and Jenna smiled.

“And I still remember Peter telling me that it would be absolutely no romance between his Doctor and Clara.” Jenna laughed while saying this.

“Well, that’s what Moffat had told me, he said traditional people would freak if we were together on screen.” Peter defended himself. “He changed his mind though when he saw us together. The chemistry was undeniable.” We all laughed.

“So undeniable that you actually knocked her up.” Cissy said still laughing. “Dad was smitten from day one. He couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Jenna smiled and pecked his lips.

“You are so cute!” She told him who blushed. “You don’t need to be ashamed, I felt the same way. Richard noticed something different and started mocking me saying I was back to being a teenager with a crush on her teacher.” Jenna confessed and Peter rolled his eyes.

“I bet prince charming still can’t believe he lost his princess to an old man like me.” They all laughed and kept watching the show.

 

 

It was late at night when Jenna awoke Peter who was sleeping beside her. Cissy had already left the room.

“Pete?” She asked shaking him a bit. “Pete?” He opened his eyes lazily.

“Are you alright, darling?” He asked worried and Jenna smiled.

“I’m awesome! I miss you so much.” She said whispering in his ear running her fingers to the hem of his pajama pants.

“Jen, you’re on rest. We can’t make love now.” He said noticing what she wanted.

“But it would make me relax.” She pleaded and he shook his head.

“We can’t, and you know it. It’s just for this week...” He explained. She knew he was right, but she wanted him so much. Peter tried to hug her but she backed away.

“I know you’re right, but I can’t be this close to you and not touch you.” Jenna said and he smiled.

“I guess I’m going to sleep in the guest room then?” He suggested but Jenna shook her head.

“You don’t need to go that far, just try not to touch me, okay?” He nodded and smiled sympathetically at her.

“Good night love.” He said sweetly.

“Night Pete.” Oh that would be a long week, she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!  
> I have no words to apologize for taking forever to update, but so much happened in my life in these last months.  
> Hope there's still people reading this.  
> Thank you.
> 
> Oh! I've read all the comments, just didn't have the time to reply! Thank you again.


	19. Chapter 19

Two weeks later and it was time to tell the Team Who she was pregnant.

 

“So, what brings my favorite couple here to my office just one week before we start filming?” Moffat asked them. Jenna looked down.

“We came here to deliver good news, but it might have some impact on the show.” Peter started. He took a deep breath and continued. “Well, Jen is pregnant. It’s twins.” He dropped the bomb on Moffat, who looked lost.

“Pregnant?? Oh my, I wasn’t expecting that.” He said truly. “I guess congratulations are in order. Congrats future parents!!” He hugged Peter and then Jenna. “How far along are you?”

“I’m almost on the third month.” Jenna replied. Moffat smiled.

“I’ll make some adjustments to the scripts, we’ll take good care of you and your babies, Jenna. Don’t worry, okay?” He said caring. He loved these two. Jenna smiled.

 

 

The following week as a rush. Peter’s mom sadly passed, Cissy was suffering with an emotional fever, and Jenna couldn’t feel more tired.

 

 

The filming started and they decided to move to Wales and take Cissy with them. The girl was stressed and being away from her family would only be worse.

 

“Are you alright, darling?” Peter asked Jenna while she was being put inside the Dalek case for the Witch’s Familiar episode. Michele was there to cheer them up.

“Yeah, it’s claustrophobic, but I’m fine.” Jenna replied.

“Are you sure?” He insisted and she rolled her eyes.

“I’m not sick!!! I’m just pregnant for God’s sake.” She almost shouted and everyone on set looked at her shocked.

“You’re pregnant?? Oh my!! Congratulations!!” Michele said hugging her. Then she glared at Peter. “She’s right, she’s not ill. Don’t treat her like one.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Did you know she bled on Christmas day? I’m just worried.” He defended himself.

“It was just a scare! My pregnancy is going normal and healthy.” Jenna said.

“I know, my love. I’ll try to be a bit less overprotective.” He knew better than to argue with his pregnant fiancée.

“Sorry for yelling.” Jenna said and Peter smiled at her.

“You two are awfully adorable. Eww!” Michele mocked them. “How far along are you my dear?”

“3 months, I guess I’ll start to show soon.” Jenna smiled weirdly.

“I think you’ll start to show around the fifty month.” Michele said and Peter laughed.

“It’s twins, she’ll start to show soon, the doctor told us.” Peter said enchanted, he couldn’t wait to see his Jen with a huge belly caring his children.

“Can you believe he wants me to get fat?” Jenna said annoyed. Michele laughed.

“It’s natural, there’s something primitive in seeing their women pregnant and huge. They like it a lot.” Michele explained. “And Jen, you’ll be a very beautiful pregnant woman, don’t worry about it.” Jenna nodded. Peter’s silly smile made everything better.

 

_xxxxxxxx_

 

A month later and Jenna had a considerable bump showing. Of course people started to talk. Some of them were mean like saying she probably cheated on him or conceived it not the natural way, as if he could fuck and just impregnate her. Peter pretended that wasn’t bothering him, but she knew it did. He never had a high self steem, so of course thing like that would bother him. Oh if people knew he fuck her better than pretty young men they wouldn’t say things like that.

“Pete! I need to go shopping, my clothes don’t fit anymore. Do you want to come along?” She asked sweetly. He nodded, even though he wasn’t very keen of Jenna going out of the house lately. He feared someone would attack her with questions about the possible pregnancy.  

“Yeah, I’ll just go change.” He said and Cissy walked in.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“Shopping, I need maternity clothes.” Jenna replied. “Do you wanna come with us?” The girl nodded.

“Can we buy clothes for the babies too?? I’m planing everything for their room... I don’t want the normal boring baby blue and baby pink for them.” The 16 year old girl said excited. Jenna loved her even more for that.

“I agree with you, no boring baby pink and baby blue. What color were you thinking?” Jenna asked curious. She’ll be having a girl and a boy, so it had to be something gender neutral.

“I was thinking we could paint one wall as if it was the Universe, what do you say? I know it’ll be too Doctor Who, but after all it brought you together.” Cissy said and Jenna smiled. That was perfect.

“I haven’t thought of that, but it’s perfect!! I want you in charge of the decoration!”

 

 

Inside the Mall they went first on maternity clothes store, Jenna bought some dresses and jeans there. She needed it desperately. Then they went to baby stores. They saw papz taking pics, but what could they do? She was indeed pregnant it was impossible to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr I felt like some people wanted a colepaldi smut, so I'll get to that here.  
> Hope you enjoy, comment and leave kudos, please?  
> Thanks.


End file.
